


Paradise on Earth

by Italian_Pixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Pixie/pseuds/Italian_Pixie
Summary: How Dean comes to realize he can have his paradise on earth once Castiel returns.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have actually had this story in my head for a few months now. After several edits, I finally feel comfortable sharing it. It is my Supernatural fic, so I have been a little hesitant to post it. And I made some tweaks to the last couple of episodes, so please bare with me. But most of all, enjoy! 
> 
> Your constructive feedback is definitely appreciated!

Paradise on Earth 

Chapter 1

“So, writing our own story, huh?” Dean said pensively as he and Sam sat in the bunker, drinks in hand. He was staring off into space, taking in the reality of what that truly meant for him and his baby brother.  
“Yeah,” Sam replied, also staring at the space ahead and sounding as if he was taking in the situation just as much. “What are you going to do? I know you’ve talked about retiring. About you, me, and…and Cas…”  
At the angel’s name the brothers went quiet.  
“Yeah,” Dean spoke up, sadly. He then finally looked over towards Sam. “You know, I didn’t tell you what all when down before the Empty took him. What he said to me.”  
Sam angled his head to return Dean’s gaze and looked at him in surprise. “No, you didn’t. What happened?”  
Dean sighed before beginning the scenario that had been playing in his head on a loop since it happened.  
“Apparently Cas had made a deal with the Empty. When he experienced a moment of true happiness, it would take him.”  
“So, Cas made himself experience a moment a true happiness before sacrificing himself?” Sam asked, taking the information in while remaining confused. “How exactly did he do that?”  
“Well, that’s where things get complicated,” Dean replied. “He made a speech to me, about how I’m more than just an angry killer. About how I’m the best person he’s known and how I helped him learn how to care about us and the world.” Dean knew he was merely sugar-coating Castiel’s words and their effect on him. But he was getting too emotional reliving the scene out loud.  
“What happened after the speech?” Sam asked, eyes wide with curiosity. “Is that when he was taken by the Empty?”  
“Not exactly,” Dean finished. “He said something else before it opened up and swallowed him.”  
Sam pursed his lips and straightened up, appearing very serious. “What did he say, Dean?”  
Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out at first. Then, he cleared his throat and tried again. “He said he loved me.” Dean spoke quietly, uttering the words out loud for the first time.  
His brother fell quiet for a moment, shoulders slumping. “Wow,” Sam finally spoke.  
Dean narrowed his gaze towards him, eyebrows furrowed. “‘Wow’? Really, Sammy, that’s all you have to say is ‘Wow’”?  
“I’m sorry, Dean, but it’s just a lot to take in.” He clung to his drink, tapping his fingers on the bottle. “I mean, a part of me always knew.”  
“You did?”  
“Well, yeah. After all these years, the way that he would look at you and do literally anything for you. I mean, didn’t you know?”  
Dean shook his head, taking a large swig of his own beverage. “Not a clue,” he admitted. “He was an angel, after all. I didn’t think he could feel that way about someone.”  
Sam cleared his throat and looked down at the ground before he spoke again. “How do you feel, Dean? Do you, you know, return his feelings?”  
“What is this, high school?”  
“You know what I mean, Dean.”  
Dean paused and took another big gulp of his drink before replying. “Like I said, Sammy, it’s complicated. I don’t know if he even meant it that way.”  
“Dean, come on.”  
“What do you want me to say, Sam? Okay, yes, maybe there has always been a part of me that returned his feelings but kept them buried because I wasn’t sure he could return them. But you know what I did when he finally admitted everything to me?” With this he sat up, turning to face brother head-on. “Nothing. I just stood there like a damn fool because I didn’t know what else to do. There was just so much going on, and I…” he broke off, catching his breath. “But none of it matters anyway, because he’s gone.”  
An idea sparked up in Sam’s mind, and he sat forward in his seat. “Maybe not.”  
Dean glanced at him. “What?”  
“What if we could bring Cas back?”  
“And just how could we do that? Believe me, Sam, I have been racking my brain ever since trying to figure it out. And I have nothing.”  
“Dean, we’re in charge of our own stories now. We just have to decide what we want. If you had the chance to talk to Cas again, what would you say?”  
Dean thought about it. “You know, Sam, if this was another point in time, I would say that it couldn’t work. Because I’m not worth it. And because I’m destined to just die young and alone on a hunt. But now…I don’t know, now I’m starting to see things differently. I’m starting to see that there is more to me than being angry, than being a hunter. And I want to have a long life with family by my side.”  
Sam smiled at him. “Sounds like you’ve written your story, Dean.”  
“Yeah,” Dean smiled, “I guess I have. Now, how do I get there?”  
“I’ll help you.”  
Dean shook his head. “No,” he stated sadly. “You have Eileen. You need to go to her and focus on the two of you. Trust me, I’ll be okay, Sammy.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah,” Dean replied semi-convincingly. “Look, I just need some alone time to clear my head and sort some things out.”  
“Okay. Well, then, I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” He then walked out of the bunker, clapping his older brother on the shoulder as he made his exit.

Dean heard the door close behind his brother and immediately let out a big sigh. He walked over to a pile of his dirty clothes and picked up the jacket he was wearing the last night he saw Castiel. The handprint etched on the left shoulder from where Castiel had pushed him out of the way still remained. He stared at it for a moment, and threw it back in the pile.  
“Cas,” Dean began through a heavy breath as he stared at bare wall. “I don’t know if you can hear me where you are. But I hope you’re okay.”  
He suddenly was jolted out of his thoughts by a gust of wind he felt from behind him. He spun around quickly and was shocked at the sight of the being he was just praying to before him.  
“Cas?” Dean asked softly, hesitant to approach him. “Cas, is that really you?”  
Castiel wore a flat expression and appeared just as hesitant. “Yes, Dean,” he declared. “It’s really me.”  
Dean observed the other man for a moment longer, then closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. “You’re back,” he declared happily, his eyes beginning to water.  
“How?” he asked once they had broken apart.  
“Jack,” Castiel explained. “After he took on Chuck’s powers he pulled me from the Empty. Then I helped him rebuild Heaven. He just sent me back.”  
Dean let out a sigh of disbelief and shook his head. “Well, good, ‘cause I have some unfinished business with you after what you said to me before you were taken.”  
Castiel showed his first sign of emotion, his eyes widening and mouth opening, as if afraid of a confrontation that was about to happen. While he was happy to see Dean, he was wary at the reception his return would receive after all that he had laid out at their last encounter.  
His thoughts were broken by Dean continuing to speak. “Cas, how can you just lay all that on a guy and not give me a chance to have a say?”  
Castiel still remained standing still, expression blank. “I wasn’t expecting anything from you in return, Dean. That’s not why I made my declaration.”  
“You know, Cas,” Dean began, shifting his focus to the side, “I’ve actually been thinking a lot about your, uh, declaration, as you called it.” He turned his head up. “And, well, you were right. You see, I’ve never really thought much of myself. I’ve never thought I was really worthy of love, especially from someone like you.” He really felt like he was rambling at this point, the words just spewing out. He glanced at Castiel, whose expression remained the same, taking in his words.  
“I mean, I didn’t even know if you could love me that way since you’re an angel and all,” he continued. “And there was just so much going on around us and in my head. You said all of that, something I was never expecting you to say, and then you were just being taken. It was just a lot to take in, so I couldn’t respond.” He stood still, looking his best friend straight on. “But I’m ready now.”  
“Dean, please,” Cas said, unsure if he wanted to hear the response. “You don’t have to-”  
He was cut off by Dean’s hand up in the air. “No, Cas. This time you need to hear me out, okay?” Cas silenced himself and Dean took a deep breath.  
“Cas,” he began, “You said I changed you but, you know, you changed me too, man. All those things you said I am, it’s because you make me want to be that way, because you remind me of who I really am.”  
Castiel began taking Dean’s words in, his lips parting ever more slightly in a form of disbelief.  
Dean looked a Castiel’s reaction and decided he needed to continue. “You said the one thing you want is something you can’t have. What exactly did you mean by that?”  
Castiel swallowed and broke their gaze. “I think you know, Dean.”  
“Yeah, I think I do too. But I think we owe it to ourselves to just lay everything out in the open.”  
Castiel looked back up, regaining eye contact. “It’s you, Dean.”  
At the raw honesty, Dean smiled. “And why exactly didn’t you think you could have me?”  
“I didn’t think you could return my feelings.”  
Dean let out a quiet laugh. “Cas, listen to me,” Dean said, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands. “You have me. Of course you have me.” He took a step towards Castiel, who now was the one to hold up a hand to halt the other, a single wet streak beginning to flow from each cheek.  
“Dean, wait.” Castiel began. Dean looked at him with a confused look. “Since we’re being honest with each other, you should know that in order to free me from the Empty, Jack had to remove my grace. He was able to get some back by running his hand over the handprint I left on your jacket, but I used it up helping him rebuild Heaven. I’m… I’m human now, Dean. And I want you to know that my feelings haven’t changed. But, I understand if yours have now that you know.”  
Dean furrowed his brows. “What? Cas, no. Of course my feelings haven’t changed. I don’t love your powers. I love you.”  
Cas stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief at hearing those words for the first time. “You love me?”  
Dean finally took the step towards Castiel he had been wanting to take. “Yeah, I do.” He threw his arms down at his sides. “Human or not.” Castiel remained frozen in place, feeling as though he was in a dream, as Dean put his hands on the former angel’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.  
When they broke apart Castiel’s face remained in Dean’s hands. He took in the former angel’s expression, eyes wide and full of surprise and awe. But Dean knew there was more he wanted to say, what Cas deserved to hear.  
“I love you, Cas,” he proclaimed, voice full of emotion. “I love you so much.”  
Castiel’s eyes began to tear as he smiled and let out a small sound of pure joy, similar to before he had been consumed by the Empty. He lunged forward, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. When they broke apart this time, they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling.  
They pulled away, but their eye still lingered on each other, as if afraid the other was going to suddenly disappear.  
“So, what does this mean for us?” Castiel broke the silence.  
Dean rolled his eye humorously at the question. “Really? We’re having the ‘where is this going?’ conversation already?”  
Castiel gave a slight smile. “I just mean, what are we going to do now?”  
Dean pondered for a moment. “Well…how are you feeling? Do you need anything?” His eyes began to show concern. “I mean, after being freed from the Empty and being human and all. I know that can all be a lot to deal with.”  
“I’m…” Castiel thought on it. “...Fine. Tired, mostly.”  
“Alright, we can take care of that.” Dean took his hand, entwining their fingers, and lead him towards his bedroom. “You can borrow a pair of my pajamas. And tomorrow we can go shopping.”  
When they reached his room, Dean let go of Castiel’s hand to search for some clean pajamas. Once he was victorious, he handed them to Castiel. They both cleaned up and changed.  
“There’s some beer in the fridge,” Dean offered as they both emerged back in to his room. “Would you like one?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay,” Dean smiled. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”  
Castiel sat on the foot of the bed, unsure what was to come next. Next for him as a human. Next for him and Dean. And next for them as hunters.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Dean returned with a drink in each hand. He stood up, more seriously than intended. He looked at Dean as he stood frozen in place. Dean set the drinks down on a nearby table and began to do the same. He then cleared his throat and swallowed, hearing the words not spoken between them.  
“Cas,” Dean called to him, face brimming with concern. “Everything alright?”  
Cas swallowed to resolve the dryness he felt in his throat not breaking eye contact with Dean. It was as if he was afraid that if he did, he would disappear.  
“Cas, come on man.” Dean’s voice began to quiver with concern and nervousness. “Talk to me.”  
Castiel let out a deep breath. “I just…keep thinking this is all a dream. Like you’re not really here, and I’m going to wake up still in the Empty.” He turned his head away, shaking it. He sat back down on the bed. “There’s no way you could return my feelings. This has to be a dream.” His voice appeared distant and sad.  
“Hey,” Dean said firmly, kneeling down in front of Castiel and placing a hand on both of Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel looked up to face him. “Listen to me. This is real, okay? It is. And I do. And if I have to remind you every damn day, I will.”  
“Dean,” Castiel retorted quickly. “My new humanity is going to be an adjustment.”  
“Yeah well, welcome to being human,” Dean laughed. Seeing that Castiel was not amused, he moved to join him on the bed. “It’s alright, Cas. No matter what happens, we’ll get through it together.” Cas did not seem eased by those words. “Are you worried about something?”  
Something was on Castiel’s mind, but he was nervous to be so frank so soon after Dean confessed that he returned his feelings. He did want to risk scaring him off. But, he also wanted to be honest with him, and ultimately, that part of him won.  
“It’s just little things,” he admitted. “I don’t even know where I’m going to sleep tonight. I mean, you leant me pajamas, so I assume you’re okay with me sleeping here in the bunker-”  
“Hey,” Dean cut him off, his tone soft and tender. “That’s something you definitely don’t have to worry about, okay? This is your home. And as for a bed…” he placed a hand on the space next to him. “Look, Cas, at the risk of sounding forward, I would really like it if this was your room too. If that’s what you want.”  
Cas smiled at him, eyes widened. “For how long?”  
Dean felt momentarily like he had been punched in the gut. Of course Cas would think that this was too good to be true, that it wouldn’t last. It’s not like Dean had really ever given him a reason to think otherwise. “For as long as you want, Cas,” he tried to assure him.  
He breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel smiled at him in reply. “Thank you, Dean.” He let out a slight laugh and shook his head, smiling. “I must admit, When I found out I was coming back here, this was not how I imagined the events of my return would play out.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, eye brows raised out of curiosity. “How did you picture it?”  
“Well, I figured there were three possible outcomes. One was that you would avoid discussing anything I said during our last encounter all together. That one was the most likely.”  
Dean wanted to argue, but just shrugged and nodded in agreement instead because, well, Castiel had a point. “And the other two?”  
“If we had discussed what I said, I figured you would either let me stay here and we could continue to be friends. Or it would all be too much for you. In which case, I would have just left and figured out another arrangement.”  
Dean’s face sunk. “You really thought I would kick you out?”  
Castiel frowned. “Like I said, my new humanity is going to be an adjustment, Dean. I thought it may eventually become too much for you to handle. If you hadn’t requested that I leave, I would have left on my own accord.” He paused. “That’s still a possibility.”  
This was getting too much for Dean to hear. “Cas, please stop. Don’t do this to yourself, okay? Whatever problems you come across as a human, I promise I will be there to help you. You belong here.” He placed a hand on top of his. “You belong with me.”  
At Dean’s words, Castiel’s eyes began to water.  
“You really didn’t think things would play out like they are now?”  
Castiel looked him straight in the eyes, shaking his head. Dean straightened up and took Castiel’s hands in his. “Well, I am happy to prove you wrong.” He smirked. “Will you go out on a date with me?”  
Castiel creased his eyebrows in surprise. “A date?”  
Dean appeared slightly nervous. “Yeah, you know. I was thinking we could grab something to eat, then come back here and watch a movie. And then, you know.... whatever. We could go tomorrow after shopping.”  
“I didn’t think you would be that forward, Dean. Or that traditional. Dinner and a movie?”  
“Yeah, well, I feel like we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for. Besides, if I’ve learned anything in my career, it’s that you need to seize the moment. So, what do you say?”  
“Of course, Dean.”  
Dean flashed him a warm smile. “Alright.” He stood up and grabbed the beers from the table. He handed one to Castiel. “Can’t risk letting them get warm.” When Castiel accepted his drink, Dean clinked the bottles together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Dean took Castiel shopping for clothes and toiletries. While Dean had helped select some of the items, he had not seen Castiel try them on. So, he was not sure what to expect when they returned from their spree and were just about to head out for their date.   
Dean was at the front door when Castiel came into the light, clad in clean, crisp blue jeans that fit his form perfectly. He also wore a green and white plaid button-down collared shirt with a navy-blue coat. Dean thought to himself while at the store how the colors would bring out Castiel’s eyes. But to see it in person went beyond what he could have imagined.   
Castiel noticed Dean staring at him, frozen in place. “Is something wrong, Dean?” he asked, looking down at himself.  
Dean gulped. “No,” he responded quietly, out of muscle memory. Then he reminded himself that everything was out in the open now. He no longer had to hold back from telling Castiel what was really on his mind.   
“You look great, Cas,” he stated simply. “I mean, really great. I just…want to finally tell you how beautiful I think you are.”  
“Does that mean you approve of my new look?”  
“Hell yes.”  
That earned him a wide smile and light laugh from the former angel. “Thank you, Dean.” He walked up to him and put his arms around his waist, pulling him close and into a soft, tender kiss. “Don’t ever doubt that I find you beautiful as well.” He then proceeded to trail kisses down his neck.   
Dean flashed a warm smile and his eyebrows began to rise. “Wow. Maybe we should just go straight to the after-dinner part of this date.”  
“But we said we would wait until our date to eat,” Castiel pleaded playfully, pulling away while still maintaining his grasp on his waist. He emphasized his low, gravelly voice that made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up.  
“You are such a tease,” Dean remarked, pulling them apart. “Alright. Now, you haven’t really enjoyed food since you were last human, so I think you should pick where we eat. Maybe a food you’ve missed or something.”   
They left the bunker and went to the nearest Mexican restaurant, where both men gorged on burritos and chips. After that they headed back to their home.  
“Man, good call on the burritos, Cas,” Dean relayed his approval as they walked through the door.   
“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “They were very satisfying.”  
“Speaking of satisfying,” Dean said, stepping towards Castiel and joining their lips. Castiel sunk deep into the kiss, pressing Dean up against the wall.   
Dean broke the kiss and placed his hands on the lapels of Castiel’s new coat. “What do you say we get a little more comfortable?”   
Both men moved to change into their pajamas and prepare to watch a movie.   
Dean was sifting through his favorite DVDs, deciding on which one to watch. Castiel watched him from behind.   
“Dean, can I ask you something?”   
Dean promptly arose from his crouched position, a copy of As Good as It Gets in hand.   
“Sure, Cas, what’s up?”  
Castiel gave an intense glare. “You know what my true happiness is. If you don’t mind sharing, do you know yours?”  
Dean set the DVD down on the table. “You know, it’s funny you should ask. I’ve actually talked about this with Sam. And, well, my true happiness would be knowing that the world is safe. That way I could just be free to retire and enjoy the second half of my life in peace.”   
Castiel smiled at him. “Looks like you’re getting what you want, too.”   
Dean’s look turned more pensive. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He hadn’t added the part that his happiness included Sam and Cas with him, enjoying drinks on the beach. Of course, he had always expected Cas to be there in a different capacity, but now that was about to change. And he didn’t want to jump in too deep too soon by scaring him off and talking about the future.   
They sat down with beers and watched the movie in quiet. At one point Dean put his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer. Castiel turned his head towards him at this and smiled, indicating his approval.  
When the end credits rolled, Dean stood up to take the DVD out. “Okay,” he said, placing the disc back in the case. “You picked the food, I picked the movie. Looks like it’s your turn to choose next. What would you like to do?”   
Castiel remained on the couch, looking seemingly embarrassed.   
When Dean had put the DVD away he sat back down next to him. “What? What is it?”   
Castiel glanced away, head facing the ground. He did have an idea in his mind. Something he had been wanting to experience for a long time. “It’s embarrassing.”  
“Come on, Cas, it’s me.”  
Castiel turned back up to face him. “We have embraced several times during our friendship, and I have always enjoyed it. But for a long time now I have wanted to see what it be like to…to just hold you.”  
Dean stared at Castiel blankly. He had never had someone express such raw and vulnerable honesty towards him before. This was truly how Castiel had felt about him? Dean could feel his heart contracting and then expanding in a way he didn’t even know it could. This would definitely take some getting used to. But Dean was ready for it. Oh yes, if this was any indication of how things were going to be, he was definitely ready for it.   
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel finally spoke, breaking his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
“What?” Dean asked, coming back into the moment. “No Cas, that’s not it. I just, I wasn’t expecting that.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Come here.” Castiel took his hand and they headed towards their bedroom.   
Once they were inside the room Dean broke apart their hands to get under the covers. Castiel marveled for a second that Dean would give in to his request so easily. Then he too moved to be next to Dean under the covers. Once he was settled in bed Dean threw an arm around him and laid his head on his chest.   
“You know, I’ve never been the little spoon before,” Dean admitted. “But I gotta say, I can get used to it. I may even let you have a turn some time.”  
Castiel smiled and held Dean closer to him. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and rested his chin there. “I love you, Dean.” When he said those words, he felt free. There was no threat looming to prompt them. Just the two of them, blissfully in the moment.  
Dean looked up at him. “I know.” He placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “I love you too, Cas.”   
They laid in that position for some time, quietly soaking up each other’s presence. Finally, Castiel broke the silence.   
“Dean, I believe it is your turn to choose the activity. And I saw there was some cherry pie in the fridge.”   
Dean laughed into Castiel’s chest. “You know me too well, Cas.”   
“I felt it would be wrong for our first date to end without any pie.”  
Dean looked up and beamed at him widely. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.” He gave him a peck on the lips and got up out of the bed. Castiel did the same and they made their way to the kitchen to fix their dessert.   
Dean took the pie out of the fridge while Castiel grabbed the plates and utensils. He made to begin slicing the pie when he felt a small nick on the side of his hand. He let out a low gasp of surprise.   
“What is it?” Dean asked while as he was pouring water. He saw Castiel move his hand as a small stream of blood began to poor down. Castiel quickly went to the sink to clean it as Dean froze in place.   
Castiel wrapped some paper towel around his hand as he searched for a band-aid. He noticed Dean still staring at him in shock. “Dean, I’m okay,” he assured him as he placed the band-aid over the cut. He held up his hand to show him. “See.”  
“It’s ‘cause you’re human,” Dean said in a low voice.  
“What do you mean?”   
“If you weren’t human, this wouldn’t have happened.” Dean spoke more sternly. “Or at least, you would be able to heal yourself. But now,” his voice began to quiver. “Now, you have to worry about little things like cutting yourself when you’re getting pie. I don’t know.” He moved to sit down at the kitchen table. “Cas,” he said, not looking at him directly. “Today has been…” he couldn’t find the word.   
Castiel found it for him. “Amazing,” he offered, taking a seat next to Dean at the table and facing him.   
“Yeah,” Dean agreed, looking up at him. “But it’s not always going to be like that. Cas, what if you wake up one day and regret not staying in Heaven with Jack? What if I do something to drive you away?”  
“Dean, you mean everything to me. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And yes, not every moment we share will be perfect. But I would rather have a human life with you than have my powers and be somewhere without you.” He gently caressed his cheek. “Never forget that.”   
Dean leaned into his hand and kissed the palm. “I am such a drama queen,” he sighed.   
“I don’t blame you for having those fears, Dean.”  
Dean smiled at him. “Thanks. I’ll finish with the pie.”   
Once they enjoyed dessert at the table they made their way back to the bedroom. Castiel assumed they would lay in the same position as before until Dean stretched his arm out in what appeared to be an invitation.   
“Come on,” Dean said. “Your turn.”   
Castiel scooted towards him, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.   
“Cas,” Dean spoke up softly. “That was the best date I’ve ever been on. Thank you.”   
Castiel looked up at him. “I thought I was happy when I spoke my happiness out loud. But now, after seeing I can have it, I was wrong. This, this makes me happier than I’ve ever thought possible. Thank you, Dean.”   
Dean rand a hand gently through Castiel’s hair and turned out the light on the nightstand.   
“Good night, Cas.”  
“Good night, Dean.” Castiel leaned further into Dean’s hold, sighing lightly in contentment. “You’re right, being the little spoon is nice.”   
“Right?”


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

The next day Sam returned to the bunker with Eileen. The two had been having a blissful reunion of their own. Dean had called Sam to inform him of Castiel’s return. Needless to say, Sam was ecstatic, and when he saw Castiel in person he greeted him with open arms.  
The four of them sat at the kitchen table, merrily chattering away. They ate, drank, and talked well into the night. Eventually it was decided that it was time for sleep.  
Sam stole glances at Dean whenever he could. He could not help but gage how his brother definitely appeared happier than he had ever seen him. But he knew his brother well, and wanted to make sure there was nothing else on Dean’s mind to cloud that happiness.  
After Eileen and Castiel got a head start towards their respective bedrooms, Sam lightly grabbed Dean’s arm, forcing him to stay back.  
“How are you doing?” Sam checked with him, brotherly concern plastered all over his face.  
Dean let out a sigh. “Honestly, Sam? I just… I just never thought I could have all of this. I’m so freaking happy right now. But at the same time, I’m scared too.”  
“I know, Dean. But, like you said, we’ve earned this happiness. You deserve to retire from hunting in peace and have the life that you wanted. I promise, Eileen and I aren’t going anywhere. And neither is Cas.”  
Dean smiled at his wise younger brother. The two of them had been through so much together, to put it mildly.  
“Thanks, Sam. You deserve to have the life you want, too. I know you never exactly wanted to get into hunting. I just dragged you into it. You had goals, dreams.”  
“Dean, if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be as close as we are now. I wouldn’t trade that for anything. And I can always go back to my goals or make new ones.”  
They sat in silence for a moment, taking in all of the possibilities that lie ahead of them.  
“I think they’re waiting for us,” Dean said, gesturing towards their bedrooms.  
“Yeah, I guess they are.” They began the path towards their significant others.  
Dean found Castiel emerging from the bathroom ready for bed. When they were both fully in the bedroom Dean shut the door behind them.  
“Listen, Cas, I need to be completely honest with you.”  
Castiel’s expression grew nervous as he gaped wide-eyed at Dean. Had he messed this up already? Was Dean having second thoughts?  
His inner monologue was cut off when Dean spoke again. “You know when you asked me earlier what my true happiness was? Well, I didn’t tell you all of it. See, it’s not just me I see. I’ve had this vision for a while now. You, me, and Sam, all lying on a beach with drinks in our hands.”  
“Okay.”  
“What I’m getting at is, I still want you to be a part of that. Only now, it’ll be in a much different way.” He took one of Castiel’s hands in his. “Would you be okay with that?”  
“Dean.” Castiel responded in disbelief. “Of course I will be.”  
Dean let out a sigh of relief and kissed the hand that he held. “I just didn’t want to freak you out with talk of the future already or anything.”  
“No need to worry about that, Dean.”  
Dean squeezed his hand and gave it back. Castiel moved toward the closet and took out something from his trenchcoat pocket. He thought about getting rid of the article of clothing altogether, but it held so much history and meaning for him, he couldn’t part with it. Once he had secured the item, he closed his hand tightly and walked over to Dean.  
“I’ve been looking for the right moment to give you this, and I think that time is now,” he stated as he took one of Dean’s hands in his and placed the item in it.  
Dean looked down at the object placed in his hand. It appeared to be a vile, filled with an element that radiated a bright blue color.  
“Cas, is this-?”  
“My grace. Yes. You see, I still had some left after helping Jack. But I knew it was going to fail on me soon. So before he sent me back here, I asked him to bottle up what was remaining to give to you.”  
Dean’s eyes began to water. “Cas,” he began, his voice quivering. “This is too much.”  
“No, it’s not, Dean. You gave me my humanity. The least I could do it give you this in return.”  
Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes. Eyes that were full of caring, of understanding. Of love. He placed a warm hand on Dean’s cheek. “Good things do happen, Dean.”  
Both men smiled at the echo of familiar words spoken during their first encounter. So much had happened since. But so much was still to come. So much good, that is.  
“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “I’m starting to see that’s my experience.”  
Dean walked away to put the vile in the drawer in his nightstand. He headed back towards Castiel and stood in front of him. He wanted him to know how much his gesture and words meant to him. He wanted him to know he never wanted him to leave his side. In that moment, all he could think to do to convey everything he wanted was to wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck and hold onto him as though his life depended on it. And with that, Castiel knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my first Supernatural fic. I appreciate your time, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
